random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh Goes Poop: The Musical
is an installment of the Pooh Goes Poop movie series, which is still clinging into life support. Plot pooh gets kidnapped by satan and his yandere anime girl gf the musical Musical numbers Note: The characters who sing the songs that are mentioned here are the ones with the most lines. Characters who sing 1-2 lines only for a song don't count and therefore aren't mentioned. Act I #"My Name is Pooh" (sung by Pooh) #"With Friends Like These" (sung by Pooh, Lincoln Loud and Peter Griffin) #"When the Stars Align" (sung by Kasumi Toyama) #"The Best" (sung by Pooh and Peter) #"Ok Boomer" (sung by Lincoln and Sid) #"I See What You Did There!" (sung by Kasumi and Arisa) Act II #"Don't Say No To This" (sung by Satan and Himiko Toga) #"Trust Me (I'm a Professional)" (sung by Satan) #"Holy Shit" (sung by Sid and Lincoln) #"Panic Mode!!" (sung by Hatsune Miku) #"My Pal Pooh" (sung by Peter) Act III #"I Miss You" (sung by Pooh) #"Everything to Me" (sung by Peter) #"The Bear Came Back" (sung by Peter Griffin and Lincoln) #"World is Mine (Showtune Version)" (sung by Hatsune Miku) #"I Won't Sing (Ronnie's Song)" (sung by Ronnie Anne) #"The World is Saved" (sung by everyone sans Baby Yoda, Satan and Himiko Toga) Characters i'll add a gallery it's a school night bruh also this is obviously unfinished #Pooh, duh. #Peter Griffin, Pooh's best friend. #Lincoln Loud, a now-series regular. He just wants his mac and cheese bites, and is genuinely sick of being in these films. #Ronnie Anne, a skateboarder riddled with stage-fright who refuses to sing until her solo in the third act, and that's only because her girlfriend kept egging her on to. #Sid, Ronnie Anne's girlfriend who is more than happy to be singing in this musical, often unintentionally taking the spotlight from the other characters. #Kasumi Toyama #Arisa Ichigaya #Lois Griffin #Joe Swanson #Glenn Quagmire #Kermit the Frog #Stinky #Meap #Le Monke #Gumball Watterson, an alpha male cat with a... ghost... peanut with antlers for a gf? idk i havent watched gumball in eons #Larry the Cucumber #Big Bird #Elmo #Donkey Kong, trans rights, okay. #Chris McLean #Red Mist Squidward Tentacles #Kayloo #Black Peter Griffin #Shrek #Darby, BACK FROM THE DEAD! #Hatsune Miku, SEKAAAIIIIIII DE ICHIBAN OHIME SAMA #Kagamine Rin #Gumi Megpoid #Scrubbing Bubble #Baby Yoda, he doesn't serve any purpose in the plot but he's still here because he's cute. He doesn't sing. #Satan (NOT taking the form of dez so don't even ask) #Himiko Toga, a teenage girl who works for a league of villains. #Dongwa, no. Trivia *Sid sings at least once in every song, whether she was supposed to be involved or not. This is a given since it states in her description that she unintentionally steals the spotlight from those already singing. *This is so far the Pooh Goes Film with the biggest cast, I think. Category:Shitposting Category:Help me Category:♫Musicals♫ Category:Pooh Goes Poop